Neve, adultério e outros fetiches de inverno
by Marciaf
Summary: Tradução da fic "Nieve, adulterio y otras manias del invierno", da Petit Nash. Hotch e Emily fazem as compras de natal juntos. Uma tarde estressante, uma nevasca e um gorro vermelho, junte isto e tudo pode acontecer.


_**Neve, adultério e outros fetiches de inverno **_

As ruas estavam abarrotadas de gente apesar do frio intenso, a mesma situação se encontrava nos _shoppings_, onde se caminhava lentamente e aos tropeções. O natal se aproximava rápido e a torrente de gente tendia a aumentar.

Pelos autofalantes soavam canções natalinas, uma depois da outra, de forma estridente, o ruído de vozes não permitia ouvir qualquer coisa com clareza e o _shopping _parecia um universo alternativo da mesma cidade no resto do ano.

Era tarde de vinte e dois de dezembro e Hotch caminhava de mãos dadas com Emily por entre a multidão, com a firme intenção de terminar de comprar os presentes de natal; as compras os cansavam muito, mas não tinham outra opção, o trabalho os mantivera muito ocupados até o ultimo minuto.

Saíram do trabalho duas horas antes, depois de voltar de um caso em Los Angeles; estavam cansados, mas não tinham opção melhor. Com um par de sacolas nas mãos repassam a lista de compras.

- Ainda falta muito? – Hotch perguntou num tom de criança entediada que evidenciava seu cansaço.

- Parece criança pequena. – Emily brincou. – Faltam só duas lojas.

Hotch suspirou resignado e seguiu pacientemente sua namorada; Emily estava igualmente cansada e tampouco era fanática por compras, principalmente das de última hora e com tanta gente na rua, mas sabia que devia ser paciente e prática.

Era o primeiro natal que passavam oficialmente juntos e queriam que tudo saísse bem; não que fossem fanáticos por festas, mas Jack era e queriam que o pequeno se sentisse em família novamente, então fariam qualquer coisa que estivesse ao seu alcance para ter o melhor natal possível.

O caos no centro comercial aumentava à medida que o tempo passava e a tensão que ambos sentiam também, sempre havia a possibilidade algo dar errado. A primeira a notar esta tensão crescente foi Emily, depois de um longo e pesado caso não era bom ficarem sobre pressão, ou explodiriam e uma briga seria inevitável, esta perspectiva não era agradável.

Nisto um Papai Noel distraindo algumas crianças chamou a atenção de Emily, entre toda a movimentação percebeu que estava dando algumas coisas, entre elas gorros vermelhos e isto lhe deu uma ideia.

Hotch não se deu conta quando ela se separou dele, estava cansado e prestava pouca atenção, a única coisa que queria era acabar com todas as compras e voltar com Emily para casa, esquecendo-se do mundo. Quando percebeu algo diferente (ou seja, Emily não estava com ele) sua namorada o abraçou e colocou um gorro em sua cabeça.

Ele se surpreendeu e voltou-se para olhá-la, ela tinha um sorriso travesso no rosto, levou uma das mãos à cabeça para tocar o gorro. Observou-o enquanto Emily sorria mais divertida do que estivera todo o dia.

- Que é isto? – Perguntou-lhe rindo.

- Um presentinho de natal. – Respondeu entre risos. – Para melhorar seu ânimo.

- Uma ideia simpática, mas acho que fica melhor em você. – Dizendo isto colocou o gorro vermelho em Emily.

- Sinto muito, mas Papai Noel é homem, o gorro é para você, não tem como escapar. – Disse devolvendo o gorro a cabeça dele. – Pode usá-lo no natal para que Jack tenha um Papai Noel em casa.

Por um momento não ocorreu a Hotch nenhuma resposta criativa para rebater sua esperta namorada, por um tempo ficou parado, enquanto as pessoas que passavam o olhavam com curiosidade. Cada vez que uma criança o apontava, Emily ria. A cena não podia ser mais estranha para o chefe da UAC, que recomeçava a se estressar pelas olhadas alheias que recebia.

Emily terminava de escolher um par de brinquedos para Jack quando Hotch voltou a colocar o gorro nela. Ele não se sentia capaz de continuar com isto, estava se estressando. Ela sabia muito bem e por isto decidiu brincar um pouco mais numa tentativa de Hotch relaxar e poderem voltar para casa em paz.

- Não gostou do presente? - Perguntou com fingida inocência.

- Em... – Seu tom era de queixa e advertência. – Ainda acho que fica melhor em você.

- Sinto, mas isto não funcionará, você usará o gorro. Não quer seu filho feliz no natal? – Tentou não rir de seus próprios comentários.

- Creio que Jack vai ficar muito feliz com tudo que compramos para ele, não é necessário fazer com que seu pai coloque um gorro ridículo, Emily.

- Você ficou bem!

- Mas fica bem melhor em você, como... Como se fosse a esposa de Papai Noel. Que tal? – Sugeriu rapidamente.

- Hum... Teria que usar uma roupa vermelha grande, grossa e uma enorme barriga... Não gosto muito da ideia. – Disse pensativa.

Deixaram a conversa de lado enquanto pagavam os brinquedos e se asseguravam que tudo estava correto... Deixaram de lado enquanto revisavam sua lista e se davam conta que tinham terminado... Deixaram de lado enquanto guardavam as sacolas no carro e saiam do _shopping_.

Enquanto dirigiam e se esqueciam da multidão de pessoas nas lojas, o gorro permaneceu na cabeça de Emily sem que falassem dele. Pararam para comprar um café, esperando reduzir o estress, já que Jessica não os esperava ainda para pegar e tinham algum tempo.

- Então, te devolvo o gorro?

- Não. – Respondeu ele, mais criativo para responder. – Ficou perfeito em você, mas falta algo...

- O que?

- O resto da fantasia.

- Não espera que compre uma enorme roupa vermelha ou algo assim, porque você não fica com o gorro? – Ela se preocupou já que Hotch tinha assumido o controle do jogo.

- Não se preocupe, não penso numa roupa como a que tem em mente, querida. – Ele percorreu o corpo de Emily com o olhar. – Pensei em algo vermelho, curto, justo... Talvez uma minisaia vermelha e botas pretas, acho que combinam melhor com o gorro. Não gosta mais assim, Emily?

- Hahahaha de cano alto! – Emily riu diante da ideia de Hotch. – Então era isto que tinha em mente Agente Hotchner, mas temo que isto não vai acontecer.

- Porque não? Podemos conseguir a roupa, é a época perfeita para isto, em todas as lojas deve ter a fantasia da sexy mulher de Noel.

Emily ficou em silêncio enquanto Hotch a abraçava pelos ombros e caminhava junto a ela com cuidado para evitar que tomassem um banho de café. Durante uns minutos o assunto foi esquecido enquanto os braços de Hotch agarravam sua cintura. Mas, obviamente não poderia terminar ali e o gorro voltou à conversa.

- Então Em?

- Poderia fazer isto, mas não acho que você possa desfrutar da situação, querido.

- Porque não? Acho que sou o único que poderia aproveitar de minha namorada usando um sexy traje natalino.

- Se serei a esposa do Papai Noel e você desfrutar da roupa sexy dormindo comigo seria adultério e isto é um problema. Seria uma mancha terrível em sua ficha agente Hotchner. – Falou sorridente e irônica. – Podemos comprar a roupa, mas você ficará na vontade.

Ainda rindo ela se soltou do abraço dele, que parecia surpreso. A ironia era incrível, Hotch ainda se surpreendia com a facilidade de Emily em virar o jogo, era mais rápida que ele em vários sentidos. E sabia como provocá-lo. Deu-lhe um sorriso doce antes de ter que aceitar sua derrota.

- O adultério não soa mal, - comentou- mas temo que seria muito ruim para nossas fichas, afinal seria trair o Papai Noel, então eu me rendo; nada de roupa sexy e usarei o gorro.

Emily sorriu, mas logo ficou séria novamente, Hotch recuperou o gorro de Papai Noel da cabeça dela um tanto resignado. Neste momento o jogo não estava divertido e ela não gostou disto, a intenção era bem mais provocativa, para rir e se divertir.

Nisto começou a nevar levemente. Para Emily era triste que o jogo tivesse perdido o encanto que os conduziria a uma noite romântica e cheia de paixão. Com um sorriso pegou o gorro das mãos de Hotch e voltou a colocá-lo.

- Talvez possamos aproveitar ainda, se somente imaginar a fantasia não haverá adultério...

- Parece bom.

- De qualquer modo, o que importa é somente você e eu...

Ele ficou calado olhando-a, sorrindo apaixonado. Ajeitou e tirou alguns flocos de neve de seu cabelo e do gorro.

- Fica ainda mais bonita quando neva.

E não era mentira. Emily piscou para tirar neve de seus cílios e voltou a lhe sorrir. Era linda, de verdade.

-Vamos para casa. – Ele disse prontamente. – Jessica não nos espera tão cedo para pegar Jack e se entendi bem, nós podemos aproveitar algumas horas.

- É melhor do que nada. Além disto, acho que me ocorrem algumas ideias para aproveitá-las muito bem e nos aquecer, livrando-nos deste frio terrível.

Hotch a beijou apaixonadamente e pegou sua mão para juntos voltarem ao carro e irem para casa. O sorriso em seus rostos era único e a urgência em ficar a sós cada vez maior. Tomaram o café rapidamente e caminharam para o carro. O vento soprou com força, fazendo o gorro sair da cabeça de Emily, alçando voo entre as pessoas até se perder no meio da multidão, da neve e tudo o mais, nenhum dos dois fez qualquer esforço para recuperá-lo.

Era uma fria noite de inverno, a cidade estava cheia de pessoas indo e vindo sem descanso e sem humor para brincadeiras como as de Emily e Hotch, era difícil sobreviver num mundo assim e sorrir. Entretanto, enquanto estavam juntos debaixo da nevasca, sentiram que tudo o mundo ao seu redor era irrelevante e sem sentido. Não precisavam mais do que um ao outro e estariam bem. Não precisavam mais do que momentos juntos, sorrisos, gorros com ideias provocantes e uma nevasca para transformar o mais frio e mal humorado inverno em seu lugar feliz.

**FIM**


End file.
